


Behind Enemy Lines

by ClarkeBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, F/M, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeBlake/pseuds/ClarkeBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the gifset of bellamys-blakes<br/>AU: While the ark and the grounders break into Mount Weather to save their people, Bellamy is nowhere to be found. After searching everywhere else, Clarke goes to the harvest chamber to look for him, and finds out he’s been tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first thing I've ever posted please be gentle with me! Constructive criticism welcome! I hope you enjoy :)

A chill ran down Bellamy’s back, and goose-bumps raised on the back of his neck as he glanced from under the brim of his hat to see the doors sliding shut. The door that was going to lead him to his people. His heart rate started to speed up. There was no way this could be good, there’s no way he can get into that room now. Bellamy collected himself as best as possible. He squared his shoulders but kept his head tilted down still, trying to avoid the camera’s ever present eye.   
“What now, Maya?” Bellamy growled out in a harsher tone than he intended. He saw the girl wince at the way his deep voice broke into their silent moment.  
The girl quickly recovered and made eye contact with Bellamy and sternly said “Now we get you to the control panel.” She turned to walk. And Bellamy made sure he followed closely. He tried to keep track in his mind when they turned where so that he could get back to the group, his group, later on. But the tunnels and hallways felt like the labyrinth he heard about, the one from the story of Daedalus, King Minos, and the Minotaur. By the time Maya threw her arm out to stop him. He halted so fast he almost fell over.   
Maya looked over her shoulder at Bellamy, and started whispering “Right down the hall is where you need to be. But here’s the thing, ever since Monty sneaked in there security has really stepped up.” Bellamy ground his teeth when Maya said Monty’s name so off hand, he knew she was trying to help him but he still didn’t trust her fully. “I have an idea, but before we go through with it, I need to know if you have any idea how you’re going to shut down the acid fog.” Maya continued. Bellamy thought it over and realized, that no, he had no clue how he was going to turn off the acid fog and get an overview of the whole mainframe and all its weaknesses. But if he told Maya that she’d make him wait and he did not have time for that. So gave her a quick nod, and a self-assured look.  
Before he knew what was happening him and Maya were unscrewing an air duct guard so he could climb in. Once he pulled himself in, he realized his wide set shoulders may make this more difficult the he originally thought. He quickly slid so he was facing the wall and was parallel he looked to the side to see Maya, he was planning on giving her a last thank you, she had started to climb in herself. Bellamy was surprised, but he quickly schooled his features back into their natural state of dis interest. He then put his hand on Maya’s shoulder to stop her.   
“Maya, you’re not coming with me. You can’t get caught doing this with me. Plus I need you to find a way to get word to Jasper and the others. Tell them I’m here. Tell them if everything goes right, Clarke is coming. We’ll get them out.” Bellamy spoke with his ‘don’t fight me on this voice’ but it also had a hint of gratification in it, and that was enough for Maya.  
“Okay. I’ll get to them as soon as possible. Don’t get caught. You have no idea how bad it’ll be if you get caught.” Maya responded as a look of concern, and was that guilt Bellamy saw cross her features. Before he could figure it out her face went stern. “Get your people out.”  
Before Bellamy could say anything the cover of the air duct was being placed over the hole. Bellamy turned and saw the tunnel stretching into the distance. He hunched down onto all fours and started crawling forward. He felt like the tunnel was shrinking trying to suffocate him. By the time he reached the first intersection he was sweaty, dizzy, and having a bit of trouble remembering exactly which way Maya had told him to go. He was in a bit of a conundrum. Did he turn left or right? His vision started becoming unfocused. Bellamy quickly shook his head to clear his vision and turned right before he could second guess himself. He crawled through the tunnel as fast he could when he reached the end, he got as close to the grate of the tunnel as possible and looked out into the room that lay beneath. He saw massive computers and at least half the screens had pictures from Camp Jaha. As his eyes danced across the room and screens holding pictures of what he now had to call his home, when he saw it. There in the center of the room was a picture of Clarke with Lexa and a few others. He saw there were red circles around The Commander and Clarke’s head. Next to it was a transmission that read Assassination Attempt: FAILED in startling red letters. First Bellamy sighed in relief that it said failed, and then he was seething with rage. These people were going after Clarke? That was unacceptable. He was motivated more than ever to get rid of all the bottom feeding low life’s that were messing with his people, with his partner.  
Bellamy acted quickly and turned to the side and slammed on the yellow button Maya had promised would be there. Flashing lights and sirens started going off. The guard in the room jumped to his feet faster than Bellamy thought he could. The man ran out of the room and locked the door. Bellamy smirked then leaned onto his back. Then he shoved both of his legs as hard as he could to knock out the grate. It popped out with a loud crack. Bellamy slid out as slyly as he could. When he dropped to the ground he made sure to bend his knees so he wouldn’t wound himself. He quickly got to work searching for a way to control the mount’s weapons and security system. He briefly remembers a time when Monty had taught him some basic computer skills. Bellamy huffed and started typing key words into the system trying to at least find what he wanted to shut down. He didn’t know how he did it, honestly he was just trying to read and react, but then it flashed across the screen FOG SHUTDOWN. He let loose a sigh. He at least got one thing down. The sirens were still sounding so he started looking for other security measure he could relay back to Clarke. After about two more minutes of searching Bellamy was getting frustrated, he knew he was running out of time, if he didn’t hurry up soon he would get caught for sure and he’d be of no help at all. He had to find something to tell Clarke over the radio.  
That’s when he found it. It looked like the map Clarke had drawn but then he noticed a few differences. Like a tunnel that lead to the lowest level of the structure. According to Lincoln that’s where he was turned into a crazy man eating drug addict (Bellamy hoped Lincoln wasn’t eating someone, Octavia would kill Bellamy if that was the case.)Lincoln said the only people down there were a few guards and some man named Cage. If they could sneak a small platoon, maybe 30-40 people, they could get there people out. Maybe not take down the mountain but it would be a start.  
Just as Bellamy had finished forming a plan he could relay back to Clarke he heard someone shouting outside the locked door. He ran to the air duct and jumped up and pulled himself back into the small space as quickly as possible. He carefully pulled the grate back into place and as soon as he finished getting it in the right place, a Man burst through the door. The man hollered back a quick “Clear!” Bellamy quickly turned around and crawled for his life. He had to get back to the radio. He had to Tell Clarke. Hopefully Bellamy had given Maya enough time to meet him back at the place he entered the daunting tunnels. The darkness overwhelmed him and the sirens finally shut off. He knew they’d be looking for him soon.  
* * *  
Clarke was pacing in the make shift infirmary. She had talked to Bellamy about twelve hours ago. The sun had long since set, and the man from Mount Weather, Emerson, should be arriving back at the mountain any minute. If he was quick enough that is. She was starting to wonder if maybe she should’ve given him more time. She needed that message to get to Dante. And stat. She was completely lost in her thoughts. It was hard to focus, every few minutes she could see Bellamy’s face when she had said that it was worth the risk for him to sneak into Mount Weather. She had been trying to puzzle it together for days and now having heard him speak, knowing that he was alive, she couldn’t push it put of her mind. It had almost seemed that hurt had flickered across his face before he schooled his features back into a look of pure determination.  
She was so distracted that she barely heard someone coming up behind her, she moved quickly and had a knife to the interrupters neck in a blink of an eye. Than Clarke’s eyes focused and realized it was her mother. Clarke lowered her knife but her shoulders stayed tense.   
Abby sounded exhausted as she looked Clarke in the eye and spoke “I brought you some dinner. You have to eat.”  
“I can take care of myself.” Clarke replied with a defiant tone and her eyes unwavering.  
“Yes, Clarke, I know you can. You’ve made that quite clear. I’m not happy about your power struggle in front of all the people tonight, but I’m still your mom. That means, no matter how hard you try to get me not too, I’m going to try and take care of you. If you don’t eat you won’t be able to think straight. You have to take care of yourself before you can take care of others.” Abby said as patiently as she could. Clarke rolled her eyes but accepted the food. Her mother never ate when she had a twelve hour surgery, or when the council had big decisions coming up. She was the last person who should talk to Clarke about taking of yourself.  
Clarke didn’t even bother with a reply, just silently ate the rations her mother had brought. Clarke had enough on her plate, right now she didn’t need to worry about how Abby felt. Not how she felt about Clarke taking charge, not Abby sighed before exiting the tent. At least she was starting to take a hint, Clarke thought as she watched Abby leave.  
Clarke didn’t want to sit alone stewing in her confusing thoughts so she started the trek across camp to get to engineering. She knew she was the last person Raven wanted to see, but she needed something to distract her. If she thought about Bellamy she would begin to feel guilty. Guilty for sending him to a place where death and possible torture was more likely than life.   
Clarke skid back the opening to the tent and saw Raven hunched over the make shift table tinkering with something. “No Octavia, I haven’t heard from Bellamy again.” Raven let out exasperated.   
“Well that’s good to know, but I’m not Octavia.” Clarke saw Raven flinch at the sound of her voice.  
Raven glanced behind her shoulder before mumbling out an angry “What do you want Clarke?”  
“Just a distraction I guess.” Clarke shrugged as she sat down in the second chair in the room. Raven visibly tensed.   
“Well if you’re looking for someone to make you feel all gooey you came to the wrong place. I still am not okay with you.”   
“I understand that. I just can’t be alone with my thoughts right now, and everyone else would be reassuring me or trying to undermine me. You’re the only person I trust at the camp right now.” Clarke replied. Raven raised her eyebrow staring at Clarke for a moment before she returned to her tinkering. They sat in silence, Clarke wasn’t sure for how long, could’ve been five minutes or three hours. Then suddenly a burst of static interrupted the serenity. Clarke jumped to her feet and walked toward the radio, waiting for another sound to come to life.  
“Hello? Hello? Is someone there? I need to speak to Clarke!” Raven and Clarke heard Bellamy’s voice flood through the radio speaker.  
Clarke grabbed the radio as fast as she could. “Bellamy? I’m here. IS everything okay?” Clarke spoke quickly, almost too quickly.  
“Princess, have you been waiting by the radio to hear from me?” Clarke could hear the teasing lilt in his voice. She was relieved he was safe and able to joke, but honestly.  
And before she could respond Raven did. “Yeah, she’s been a real pain in my ass.”  
“Reyes! Good to hear ya! Okay, now listen up girls I don’t have much time. I think they may be on to me.” Cold dread ran down Clarke’s spine,  
“Bellamy then you need to get out NOW.” Clarke sputtered unable to stop herself from putting in every ounce of emotion she was feeling into those simple eight words.  
“Clarke. I promise I’ll get out as soon as I can. But I need you to have this information before I do. First of all I managed to shut down the fog, don’t ask me how I’m not even sure really.”  
Clarke was so relieved to know the fog was down, it could make all the difference between life and death for her people.  
“You got anything else for us Blake?” Clarke asked  
“Shutting down killer fog isn’t enough for you? Well lucky you princess. I also found that key codes, at least for now, is 132298#. Also I think I have a way for you to get in.”  
Clarke perked up. She grabbed the map she had drawn when she had been cooped up in Mt. Weather herself. She carefully listened to Bellamy and added in all the secrets he’d found. Then proceeded to tell her his idea, storming in quietly in the back with a small group. Clarke was already going over the people she trusted enough to take with her.  
“But Clarke be careful people are- Oh no I have to go I have to go.” Clarke heard scuffling then everything went dead.   
“Bellamy!?! Bellamy?!?” Clarke shouted waiting for a response before she crumpled on the ground, body shaking. She just heard what very may have been Bellamy being captured. And it was her fault.   
What Clarke didn’t see was the way Raven watched as Clarke crumpled on the ground. Raven saw, she saw the same fear flash across Clarkes face, that had crossed across her own when she knew Finn was going to die.  
* * *  
Bellamy dropped the radio and ran. Ever since he’d left the control panel people had been more suspicious. Somehow it seemed as all the occupants knew someone was among them that didn’t belong. The guards were fast approaching and Bellamy knew there was no way he could run. So he hid. He found a crate of ancient painting and slid into it quietly pulling the lid back over top of the crate. Bellamy slowed his breathing and tried to slow down his heartbeat. He needed to make sure no one had a clue he was in there. He laid so still that it ached. Bellamy isn’t sure how long he lays there waiting for the shouts and everything else around him to quiet. Once it was completely silent Bellamy waited another ten minutes. Then he slowly lifted the lid of the crate a crack so he could look around him. When he saw that no one was left he slid the lid back and hopped out of the crate and ran as stealthily as he could towards the door Maya had showed him to use (apparently no one used it).   
When Bellamy slithered out of the door trying to stay hidden he looked to the right and before he could check his left someone hit him over the head and Bellamy fell to the ground. He saw a pair of black dress shoes before he drifted into unconsciousness.  
Bellamy’s mouth was dry and his head was throbbing. He slowly opened one eye before quickly closing it again. The brightness was making the thumping in his head in crease. Finally he snapped his eyes open and took in his surroundings. He was, once again, in a cage. But this time the room was much smaller. Instead of hundreds of grounders in cages he was surrounded by empty cages. He heard voices and turned towards them. Standing there was tall, lean woman with skin a shade or two darker than his own, she had lose black curls falling down her back and was wearing a white lab cloak. Then he heard the woman say “Thank you, there’s no way we would’ve been able to catch the trespasser without you.” Bellamy was struggling to see who this woman was talking to. When he did all the blood drained from his face. Maya was standing by the door looking down. Maya flinched almost like she felt Bellamy’s eyes on her.  
Maya mumbled something Bellamy couldn’t hear before she glanced at him and slipped out the door. Bellamy feared he’d never see the other side of that door.  
The lady that had been chatting with Maya pivoted and started walking towards Bellamy. He sat up and refused to look scared.   
“Well, Bellamy, you have perfect timing I was about to go get one of the kids that have been staying with us, but since you showed up I guess I can use you instead.” The woman started to walk but then looked over her shoulder, “By the way, I’m Dr. Tsing. I’ll be back shortly and we’ll get started.” Dr. Tsing left without another glance. Bellamy looked around him trying to find an escape route before she could come back. When he realized there was none he took stock of what else surrounded him. He saw an electric screwdriver type tool (Raven would kill for one of those), a few scalpels, and the biggest syringe he’s ever seen. Then he quickly counted the cages around him, forty seven. There was one for each of the kids. But if they weren’t in there where were they?  
Before he could try and figure out what was happening and where his people were, the doctor returned along with a few guards. Bellamy started to get fidgety. This can’t be goo there is no way he can fight his way out of this. Before he could even think he was being struck with one of the electric currents from the guards batons. Bellamy convulsed and tried to back away from the pain. “Enough.” Dr. Tsing’s voice rang out and before he could react Bellamy was being pulled out of the cage and restrained face down on the operating table that sat in the center of the room. He looked up and saw the tool that had made him think of Raven earlier. That’s when he realized. They wouldn’t just be taking his blood this time. Bellamy thrashed against his restraints testing there strength.   
“What are you going to do to me?” Bellamy growled out through gritted teeth.   
“Nothing much. Just cut you open until I reach the bone, then drill a hole through said bone and suck out the marrow. It might sting a little.” Dr. Tsing said all this as if she was describing flowers light and easy going. Fear swelled up in Bellamy’s chest. He knew this was going to hurt, hurt more than anything he’s ever been through before. He winced when felt himself being cut open. But there was no way Bellamy was going to give this woman the satisfaction hearing him scream. As she fished around inside his body he felt her hit a bone. That’s when he heard the buzzing, all that came next was searing pain. Bellamy let out a scream he thought even the people back at Camp would hear.  
* * *  
Bellamy had lost count of how many times Dr. Tsing has cut him open and buzzed a hole into his bones. He vaguely remembers being relieved that he hadn’t seen any of the others in here. At this point he’s too weak to think of anything but the pain. The pain and sometimes a girl would resonate in his mind. He saw her and he knew that he should know her but it was too hard to remember. He just was pretty sure he loved her.   
The door swung open and Dr. Tsing walked in with the same smile on her face, the smile that read Bellamy was going to be in pain again, not that it ever really stopped. He couldn’t help it Bellamy started crying. “Oh Bellamy, you aren’t happy to see me?” This time Bellamy blacked out as soon as he heard the buzzing sound.   
* * *  
The next time Bellamy woke up it was to an angel. All he saw was white and gold. But then some more colors entered into his vision he saw stormy grey mixed with a light blue, a soft peach, the harsh red of blood. It wasn’t angel leaning over him it was something better, so much better. It was the girl, the girl that had plagued him while he been receiving these awful treatments. But now he remembered, it was Clarke. Clarke’s eyes glistened and Bellamy tried to tell her not to cry but all that came out was a gargled moan. Then everything went black again.  
He came back to consciousness when he heard a shrill scream pierce through the air. His eyes flew open. He was no longer in the room with the cages. There was people surrounding him in every side but that’s not what he focused. He had heard a scream, and he was damn sure that it was Clarke. He took in the ground right around him lying next to him was a gun someone must’ve dropped. He picked it up and somehow pulled himself to his feet. He was looking for Clarke pushing through grounders trying to escape through the reapers tunnels that they were all in. He heard gunshots and screams he thinks he may have even seen Miller and his father running towards the exit. But all Bellamy could focus on was finding Clarke. That’s when he saw her. She was lying on the ground and Dr. Tsing was standing above her. Bellamy didn’t even think as he raised his gun pulled the trigger. He saw Dr. Tsing collapse to the ground and he knows the bullet flew straight through her brain. Clarke looked behind her and locked eyes with Bellamy. He started to collapse but was caught by Kane.   
“Come on, Solider. Let’s get you home.” Kane said to him as he supported all of Bellamy’s weight. Then Bellamy was lying on a stretcher being carried away. “Wait!” He shouted the men halted and Kane looked down to him waiting for an explanation. Bellamy muttered out a weak “Keep her safe.” Before it became too much and he was once again swallowed by darkness.   
* * *  
Water dripping down his arm was the first thing Bellamy was aware of when he started to come to. The next was the sound of crying and he realized that the water was someone’s tears. Then he heard “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Finally Bellamy was able to open his eyes. He saw Clarke head in her hands crying over him. He reached over and caressed her hair.   
“Princess, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Bellamy managed to gurgle out in a dry cracking voice. Clarke’s head snapped up. Her eyes were wide and glistening with some unshed tears.  
“Bellamy?” She asked incredulous. Bellamy couldn’t help but think how young and small she sounded.   
“Yeah it’s me.” He smirked. She flung her arms around his torso and held tightly.  
“Careful, careful Clarke. I’m happy to see you too. But my whole body hurts.” Clarke leaned away and winced mumbling an apology. He smiled up at her She was wearing old dirty clothes and her hair was knotted and clumped together, she had dried blood near her eye at the top of her head , and there were tear stain on her cheeks. He’s never seen anything so beautiful. And that’s exactly what he told her. She choked.  
“Serious?” She asked.  
“Serious.” Then Clarke leaned down and Bellamy felt her lips press gently to his. He knew recovering from this was going to be hard. But he was back with Clarke. So anything was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is be1amyb1ake come say hi!


End file.
